Nanashi
History Nanashi was found and raised by the Samurai village known as Kiso Valley. This village is in the northern border of the Fire Country. Having no name, the elders gave him the name Nanashi, after the founder of the valley, and the greatest warrior. Upon coming of age and leaving the village the leader told him whose blood ran through his veins. Nanashi's bloodline awakened, with his Byakugan now active he spends his time training his new abilities. Appearance Nanashi appears to be just above average height. He has dark hair, typically tied back in a pony tail, light blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Nanashi is depicted as a fairly strong man with a slender but toned frame. He is often seen with a straw hat, generally covering his face. Usually seen wearing a black inner robe tucked into dark blue trousers and a green outer robe. A green grey belt is fastened around his waist, holding his katana in place. Also has a scar on the right side of his face. Time Line At an early age, he became skilled with a sword and martial arts. Upon reaching age 15 he was second to none. It was at this time he learned he had shinobi blood. He was able to manipulate chakra, and began to practice control on his own as none else in the village was able to teach him. By age 18 he was able to use most chakra elements. After turning 18, the elders suggested that he leave the valley to expeirence the outside world and learn more about the blood that runs through his veins. During his travels to the outside world he has witnessed the hatred of man. Though this did not make him jaded because he still sees the love in peoples eyes. Because of this he has decided to do something about it, so he created Occuria. Occuria Nanashi created Occura to accomplish one goal. He wishes to be an organization the helps mediate and represent all village and clans. He wishes to be the voice for those who cant be heard. His goal is to bring peace and order through communication and making bonds with everyone he comes across. Having left Occuria he has once again became a wanderer, going where the flow takes him. Abilities Nanashi has mastered the way of the sword. He has also worked hard to master his discovered ninjutsu abilites using most nature types. Through sheer hard work and determination he has become proficient with Earth style along with Lighting release, Water style and Wind. By training for days on end to better understand how these worked he discovered that he was able to combine wind and water to make ice, showing that he has blood ties to the Yuki clan. Still discovering his own shinobi background he hopes to discover more abilities. Upon hard training he has created ☀Mekakushi Reizu (Lit translation- Blinding Rays) which allows him to combine his chakra to the light rays from the sun and create a blinding light in the area disorientating his foes. Summoning Loch Ness Serpents (Trained by Uchiha, Kaede) Moro of the Moro Clan, gaurdians of the Spirit Forest. (Two tailed Wolf Deity and her two cubs)